Fate Persona: Fighting Grand Observer
by Kagemoto
Summary: A new beginning rises from tragedy. A promise is made, a contract is formed. This is the fight for humanity
1. A knight's Promise

Everything was burning.

There was nothing but fire, ash and smoke.

And all I felt was nothing but pain, pain and despair.

Pinned beneath a huge piece of concrete, there I lay paralyzed my body refusing to respond no matter how much I try desperately to save myself.

I, Mash Kyrielight am going to die here. Never even knowing what lies beyond the Chaldea I've lived in all my life.

It was truly unfair.

But then again, was life ever really fair?

Born in a lab, made to be an experiment to obtain some unknown higher power. Only to die, never even obtaining that power.

It all felt like one big joke.

"Ah, I never even got to see a clear sky. I was really looking forward to it too."

My body was growing heavy, I feel my breath hitch and my eyelids flutter. Everything was starting to go blurry.

My body is about to give in.

I am about to die.

[No, not yet. You still have a destiny to fulfill.]

What?

A blurry figure, spiky hair, dark clothing, the figure is crouched over me yet I can't seem to see who he is.

Who was that? Was it Senpai? Didn't he collapse a while ago?

What was he saying? Destiny? She was about to die, her wounds were to grievous to heal, was she hallucinating?

[Incorrect, while I am not physically present I am still here. But we don't have much time to waste, Mash Kyrielight I ask you.]

[Do you wish to live?]

...What?

What kind of question is that? Of course I want to live!

I don't want to die yet! I still want to live! To experience the world and see the sky!

I want to live!

The figure stays quiet for a moment before nodding in assent.

[Very well, then I have a proposal for you Mash Kyrielight. I will help you live, I will help you survive.]

[But in return, you must save the world. Are these terms acceptable?]

Save the world...?

Isn't that Chaldea's goal? To save the world?

Then I accept! Of course I'll accept.

I don't want to die after all.

The figure nods again and rises, but to my shock I notice that his body begins to glow.

[Then the contract is sealed. I will lend you my strength, although you can't use it yet. You will have to become stronger first.]

"Who are you?"

[I am thou,

thou art I

The pact is formed, the promise is made.

You will see me again in the future Mash Kyrielight, but for now

Sleep.]

The figure disperses in blue motes of light and my body once again begins to grow heavy.

Strange, how did I not notice before?

...

Ah, I feel tired.

It feels different this time, like I'm falling asleep.

Yes, sleep. Sleep sounds good.

As I close my eyes and give in to the oblivion of unconsciousness I distantly hear the blare of a siren.

Beginning Ray shift in 3...2...1

* * *

New story!

This might be a prologue, might be a one-shot.

Who knows?

Anyways, Kagemoto out


	2. Awakening

I open my eyes to find myself in a room of blue.

It was a wide and spacious circular looking room, the walls were blue and filled with computer screens showing vague shapes and pictures of people who I can't seem to see or recognize.

Where am I?

Did the Rayshift send me here or am I dreaming? Is Senpai with me? He was in the room when we Rayshifted so he should be around.

I feel my heart pound as I look around the room, absently noting the fact that I am seated across a large nosed, bug eyed man in a suit seated behind a large wooden desk.

Hold on, what?

I let out a startled yelp at the sight of the strange and terrifying man, rising to my feet and backing away in trepidation.

"Who are you?" I ask shakily staring wearily at the man, who merely chuckles and drums his fingers on the table.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, my dear. I am Igor, I am delighted meet your acquaintance."

What in the world is going on?

Velvet room? What is this place?

It all feels so strange, like the air is full of mana, and is that a voice I hear? Where is it coming from?

Ooh, I won't get an answer if I stay silent. Use your mouth Mash and ask a question.

"I... see, Mister Igor if I may ask? Where... am I exactly? Am I dreaming or am I actually here?"

At this Igor chuckles once more before steepling his fingers, making his already long nose seem even longer.

"This is the Velvet Room, a place between dream and reality, mind and matter."

I feel myself gape at those words, so is this Velvet room, is it in a different plane? Or maybe it's in the reverse side of the world? Regardless I need to find a way out of here, or at least try to contact Chaldea.

I'd better ask for my exact location, I can perhaps set up a link to Chaldea from here.

"So where am I exactly? Is this the reverse side? I need to know so I can contact Chaldea as soon as possible."

Wait, was that too blunt and rude? I hope I didn't offend him, but time might be of the essence right now.

At my barrage of questions Igor merely grins wider in amusement, before answering with the same light tone he'd been speaking with the entire time.

"Ah, well as we speak your body is still unconscious but is safe, for now. Which is why we must quickly conduct our business before you awaken."

Igor snaps his fingers and gestures to the table, where a small blue key manifested itself.

"As a guest of the Velvet Room we will be at your disposal in your Journey, and as your power grows stronger you will require our assistance in honing your abilities. So please take the key as you will need it to access the Velvet Room of your own accord."

Igor looks at me expectantly steepling his fingers once more as he waited.

This is suspicious, why would someone like him be so eager to help me?

Is it a trick? He's been nothing but polite to me and the key just seems like an ordinary key.

I guess there would be no harm in taking it.

As I reach forward and grab the key, it glows warm in my hand.

Strange, maybe I can ask someone to look at the key? It might give some insight to this strange place.

I clench the key in my hand and put it away in the pocket of my jacket, as I do so the world around me begins to darken and I suddenly feel very drowsy.

"Ah, it seems like our time is up." Igor's voice rings as I slump into the seat I was previously occupying slowly giving in to my drowsiness, "Next time we meet it will be of your own accord and perhaps I will have someone to introduce to you soon."

I close my eyes and feel myself being pulled backwards forcefully.

Am I waking up?

"Until then, farewell."

* * *

I wake up in a city of empty streets and fire.

All around be everything burned, from the buildings to even the rubble on the street.

It seems like I'm somewhere else again.

I hope this won't become a trend.

Now, I have to look for the others, perhaps Senpai is around here somewhere I have to find him quick.

I take a deep breath and begin my search.

"Hello, Senpai? Anybody? Is anyone nearby? Please respond!"

My voice echoes in the hollowed streets before fading into the distance.

Nothing, either they're too far away or they might still be unconscious, I'd better hurry.

I break into a rather brisk jog, taking care to pace myself as I continue my search for Senpai and other survivors.

"Can anybody hear me?! It's Mash Kyrielight, I'm here to help! Anybody?!"

ugh, this is hopeless! The only things here are debris and rubble, I'll never find anyone at this rate.

As if to prove me wrong, a loud clatter rings throughout the street, causing me to pause in my tracks to swiftly turn to the source of the noise. What was that? Was it a survivor? Maybe it was Senpai?

Nevertheless, I'll have to approach cautiously.

Taking another deep breath, I calm myself and approach the source of the noise step by step.

It was wearing ragged red clothing and wielding a sword, its features were pretty skeletal, though it's no surprise considering it was a skeleton it was no surprise.

I'd better back away slowly and carefully.

As I take a cautious step back while keeping my eye on the monster my foot crunches against something hard, causing me to slip and the skeleton to be alerted to my presence.

Oh no, this is bad.

As I scramble to my feet, I turn away from the monster and attempt to run away to a safer area.

Sadly, it seemed like more than one monster was alerted to my presence.

I yelp and barely avoid a swing of a large sword as it cut through the space in front of me.

The skeleton that attacks me rattles in what I felt was probably frustration, before righting itself and turning to me falling into step to three other skeletons.

Four, four skeletons in total shuffling in my direction.

As I slowly back away I grit my teeth and attempt to look for a weapon, anything to defend myself with, but it seemed like there was nothing useful in sight.

"Ah!"

I feel myself yelp again as I fall on my butt ducking another swing from another skeleton.

Oh no, this is a very bad situation.

I'm on the ground and four skeletons are looming above me, their arms raised and poised to cut me apart.

Time slowed as the blades slowly descended towards me.

I feel my breathing hitch.

Am I going to die again? Alone, by the hands of soulless monsters?

I survived an explosion in Chaldea, being crushed under burning debris and rubble only to get transported to a similarly burning hellscape only to die again.

That wasn't fair!

I didn't even get to see a blue sky!

I don't want to die, I DON'T WANT TO DIE!

[Then get up and fight.]

Huh? A voice?

It seems familiar but different somehow.

Time seemed to freeze, I felt something well up within me before it exploded sending the monsters that surrounded me flying backwards and crashing.

What is this?

What's this feeling?

Is this... power?

It feels amazing.

"Raghhhh"

Oh no, it seems like more monsters have arrived. I'd better hurry and regroup myself.

As I slowly get to my feet, I look around and glimpse a group of monsters with rotting green flesh, torn clothes and soulless blank eyes shuffling slowly towards me with their arms limply stretched before them.

Zombies and there were a lot too. I don't think I can handle this many what do I do now?

[Like I said... Fight]

That voice again, it's telling me to fight, but how? I'm out numbered and I'm powerless! The strange thing earlier may have been a fluke! How could I use that power again?

[Take my hand.]

What?

[Take my hand and fight! Or have you forgotten your promise Mash Kyrielight?]

Once more the world seemed to slow down.

I felt that power surge up once more.

But it felt different this time, more powerful?

No that's not it, it's just more concentrated.

This is it!

I can win!

I can do this!

[Call for me!

Reach deep within and scream my name!

Mash Kyrielight!]

I feel myself close my eyes and reach deep within.

I could feel it, the power that saved me.

I can't use all of it yet, I'm not strong enough, but for this it will do.

I feel it well up and surge with in me, if I'm not careful this power might destroy me.

But I have to use it.

I have to survive.

No matter what!

"PERSONA!"

As the word leaves my lips, the world around me seemed to explode.

The surge with in me let loose and spilled out of me.

And that's when IT appeared.

Fair and tall, clad in simple armor and radiating a sense of peace, strength and resolution.

This was it, this is my Power!

My Persona!

"PERCIVAL!"

* * *

[I am Thou

Thou art I

I have arisen from the sea of thy soul.

I am Percival

I shall stand by your side!]

* * *

Done!

Betcha didn't expect the persona huh?

anyways!

Hope you all like it,

Kagemoto out!


	3. First Combat

It seemed to happen all at once, it was over in an instant.

At the cry of its name Percival seemed to soar into battle, intent on eliminating the zombies before us.

As Percival cleaved and danced around the zombies, I found myself entranced by the sight, is this really my other self? It seemed so skillful and strong, it was like my complete opposite.

Am I ready to wield this power?

No! Concentrate Mash, no time to get distracted.

Taking a deep breath, I steel myself and slap both of my cheeks and refocus once more on the battle.

The sting on my cheeks is a lot stronger than I expected, my hands feel odd as well.

Looking down on myself I yelp in surprise at the sight of my radically changed outfit.

It was a mix between a bodysuit and medieval armor, its body was black and dark purple in the edges.

When did I change into this? Was it when I summoned Percival?

So many questions but I can't get side tracked again. I'll have to think about this later.

"Raaagh!"

Oh my, it seems like Percival has dissipated and only three more zombies remained.

It seems like something I can handle.

I can do this.

Taking another deep breath, I take a cautious step forward I place myself far enough that it would be easy for me to run away if something goes wrong.

"Engaging the enemy."

And with those words, I leap into the fray.

* * *

Immediately entering battle, I do a hasty sidestep as a zombie lunges at me.

Alright now to counter.

Gathering my courage, I let loose a powerful yell and attempt to punch the zombie.

Instead of my fist impacting the zombie, a black cross-like shield materializes and caves in the skull of the zombie causing it to collapse down to the ground.

That's unexpected but not unwelcome.

I wonder if I have any more abilities hidden away? I'm probably not strong enough for it yet so I'll have to focus on the two remaining zombies for now.

"Raggggh!"

Speaking of, they seemed to have become enraged its power seems to have grown quite a bit.

I'll need some help for this.

Bracing myself against my shield, I gather the familiar power burning inside of me and let it surge out to summon Percival.

"Strike them down, Percival!"

In a flash of blue light Percival reappears and dives forward again letting loose a powerful cleave that cuts deeply into the shoulder of the leftmost zombie and eliminating it.

The last zombie growls and lunges at Percival, who blocks the lunge and throws the zombie far backwards, this is my chance to finish it!

"Percival, Cleave!"

With a flourish, Percival dives forward and swings his sword once more, this time cutting the zombie's neck of with its blade.

As the zombie falls over dead, Percival disappears leaving me alone to deal with the aftermath of my first battle.

* * *

With my heartbeat drumming in my ears, I touch every inch and corner of my body to check my status.

After finding nothing wrong I felt myself grow both calm and giddy at the same time.

I did it! I won my first battle!

I, Mash Kyrielight have emerged victorious in battle!

It seems like I can do it after all.

And not a single injury to speak of!

I would jump for joy but it seemed like my adrenaline was wearing off, draining my energy and causing me to slump to the floor.

It would seem like using my persona in battle uses a lot of energy, and now that my adrenaline was wearing off I feel like I'm about to collapse.

My body felt like lead and it ached with a throbbing pain that felt like it would be difficult to ignore.

But I can't give up yet, I still have to look around for the others, I still have to keep going.

Biting back a wince I force myself up on shaky feet, repressing a groan as my body ached in protest.

Step by step I inched forward, using my shield as a crutch. I'll have to find the others soon, if I'm doing this badly who knows how they're doing right now.

I hope they aren't in any trouble.

* * *

Done!

Short chapter nothing much to say

hope you like it!

Kagemoto Out


End file.
